


Since the day I lost you [ready, steady, go!]

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong cries, cries so hard that his faces is twisted, wet, his mouth open and speaking inaudibly of things that tear you apart, of things you can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since the day I lost you [ready, steady, go!]

'We will have to let go,' Changmin says in a strained and thick voice and Jaejoong cries, cries so hard that his faces is twisted, wet, his mouth open and speaking inaudibly of things that tear you apart, of things you can't let go. 

Junsu places his hand on the small of Jaejoong's back and it's the least he can manage now. He stands still, keeping each and every tear inside, because that's what he thinks he should do now - keep the living from breaking.  
Yoochun is crying openly but it's still visible that he uses most of his willpower to stay more or less quiet. 

Whatever it is that they believe in - heaven, new lives - the only earthly truth they knew was gone.

All four of them understand that the downhill ride only starts here - all three of them see who is to crumble first (ready, steady, go!).


End file.
